


Yugi x Joey x Seto Threesome

by WingsofLight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sort Of, Teasing/Overstimulation, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofLight/pseuds/WingsofLight
Summary: Not necessarily tied to TriadSouls but could be read that way.I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything affiliated with it. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Toei, Shueisha, Konami, etc. I make no money from writing these stories.
Relationships: Yugi x Joey x Seto
Kudos: 19





	Yugi x Joey x Seto Threesome

When Seto walked into his suite, Yugi was sprawled out on his bed, Joey’s head buried between his thighs. 

“H-Hi, Seto,” Yugi stammered. 

Joey lifted his head enough to talk. “I must be losing my touch if you even noticed he was here.”

Seto walked on to the closet. Behind him, he heard Yugi say, “You’re doing quite-AH!-mm!-good.”

Seto unknotted his tie and shucked his suit jacket. Hanging up both, he listened to Yugi come. Closing the closet door, Seto moved over to the wet bar and poured himself a Scotch. Yugi’s panting was loud even in the spacious hotel suite. 

Turning from the bar, he found Joey in front of him, grinning like a shark. His hair was mussed from Yugi’s fingers and his lips swollen and red. 

“Going to ignore us?” he asked. 

Seto set the Scotch glass on the side table, then shoved Joey backwards. He hit the armrest of the hotel suite couch and toppled over it with a yelp, legs flying up into the air. Seto got in between them, the armrest pressed into his thighs, and leaned over him. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the couch cushion on either side of his head. Flopped at a downward angle, Joey glared at him through his bangs. 

“Who invited you into my room in the first place?” Seto asked as he leaned further down and nibbled on Joey’s neck. 

“We haven’t seen you in weeks, asshole,” Joey said, the breathy quality of his voice ruining his angry tone. “So, me and Yug’ came up to Tokyo and invited *ourselves* in.”

“Hmph.” 

Seto sucked a dark hickey into his collarbone, feeling Joey’s erection against his gut. He worked his teeth until Joey whined, then soothed the sting with his tongue. Joey’s arms were flexing beneath Seto’s hold, his hips trying to grind against him, but he had no leverage, which suited Seto just fine. His toes weren’t even touching the floor. 

When he was satisfied, he straightened up to view his work. The bruise wouldn’t fade for days. 

He felt arms encircle his waist. Yugi, pressed up against his back, nuzzling his face into his shirt. 

“We missed you,” he said, resting his chin on Seto’s spine. Seto grunted dismissively. “Joey gets worried when you’re not home. He wanted to come make sure you were okay.”

“Fucking…liar…” Joey said.

“Well, then he wanted to come,” Yugi amended, leaning around and getting between Seto’s arm and his side. One hand left Seto’s waist to rub Joey’s stomach, rucking up his shirt. “One way or another,” he added.

Seto leered down at the blonde, seeing his brown eyes dark and his cheeks flushed pink. He was glaring at them both. “What’s the matter, Yugi, aren’t you enough for him?”

“No,” Yugi said evenly. He was still running his hand over Joey’s torso, the other arm around Seto’s waist. 

Joey twisted, his legs making useless pedaling motions on either side of Seto’s. “Let me up,” he said. 

Seto let go of Joey’s arms, grabbed a handful of his shirt, then hauled him up onto his feet with a popping of stitches. As Yugi stepped to the side, he immediately pushed his hands on Seto’s chest, walking him backwards to his bed. 

“You keep fucking up my shirts,” he said.

Seto sat on the bed and pulled Joey into his lap. “I’ll buy you another.”

Joey ripped open Seto’s shirt, sending buttons flying. Smirking, he immediately slid his hands under the material, pushing with all his strength to knock Seto down onto his back. He bent down, kissing him, his thumbs rubbing interesting circles. Seto kissed him back, moving his hands down his back to cup his butt. Joey groaned and ground against him, tongue swirling with his. 

The bed dipped next to Seto’s head. Yugi, crawling around and settling himself somewhere. Preoccupied, Seto couldn’t see what he was doing. He bit Joey’s bottom lip gently with his teeth, making him buck against him again, and set about trying to get his hands in between their bodies to undo the fastenings of their pants. Joey pressed kisses down his neck to his chest, his hands going for Seto’s pants while Seto’s undid his own.

Seto turned his head to view Yugi. He was stretched out on his side, propped up on his elbow, watching like a Roman Emperor. One wearing white boxers and a black tank top. There was still the faintest dusting of pink on his cheeks. He smiled at him.

Joey flicked his tongue into Seto’s belly button, then nipped. His hands kneaded Seto’s thighs, thumbs rubbing up the inseams. Seto turned his attention back to him, watching as he wandered over his stomach, then traced the edge of his waistband with his tongue. Seto closed his eyes, his erection straining against his underwear.

Joey pulled away and stood up. He took off his shirt and wriggled out of his jeans. Seto sat up and toed off his shoes. Yugi crawled across the bed and then hooked fingers into Seto’s ruined dress shirt, beginning to slide it down his arms, his lips feather light at the base of his neck. He kissed along the ridge of Seto’s shoulder, fingers trailing down his arms. Seto saw Joey standing in front of him, watching with heavy-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. 

The shirt came off and Yugi moved to press firmly against Seto’s back, arms around his neck. He leaned over his shoulder for a kiss. Seto sank fingers into his hair and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Yugi leaned more heavily on him and ran hands down his chest and stomach. He pinched a nipple and giggled into the kiss when Seto growled. Seto moved his hand from his hair to his arm and pulled him insistently around him. Yugi went willingly, not breaking the kiss until Seto shifted to change their positions. He sat further back on the bed until the backs of his knees were pressed to the edge of the mattress and spread them enough until he could plop Yugi on the bed between his legs, back to front. Then he spread Yugi’s legs further over his own until the tops of his feet were hooked behind his own calves. After that, he captured both his wrists.

“Go down on him again,” he ordered Joey. 

Yugi’s eyes were wide as Joey grinned fiendishly and stepped forward to kneel down on the carpet before them. He wasted no time working Yugi’s boxers down and from under him, leaving Yugi completely nude except for his tank top. Joey nibbled a little on Yugi’s inner left thigh, working his way up while both hands cupped his knees and held him in place. Seto watched over Yugi’s shoulder as Joey moved higher. Yugi was only half-hard and that was not a surprise. 

A squeak left his mouth when Joey moved to suckle his balls. His legs twitched and his hands clenched into fists above Seto’s grip. Joey teased him, suckling first one and then the other and back to the first one. When he gasped his name, Joey opened his eyes and looked up at him intensely while he stuck out his tongue and traced his length. Seto saw Yugi’s eyes slam shut and he turned his head to the side. Joey’s gaze instead moved to Seto’s while he slowly took Yugi inside. Seto watched, the both of them restraining Yugi as he squirmed.

“Joey…” Yugi moaned. His head rolled back against Seto’s shoulder. 

Joey bobbed his head lazily a few times, then moved his hands from the top of Yugi’s knees to the backs. He lifted his head and pushed Yugi’s legs up. This folded Yugi up pretty tight, but they’d already learned he was flexible. Seto watched as Joey settled down on his heels and leaned forward, his tongue drawing a swipe up Yugi’s core. Seto leaned back just a little to ease some of the pressure on Yugi, but stayed sitting up and watching over his shoulder. The angle wasn’t the greatest for that, but he was treated to watching Yugi’s half-hard cock twitch. 

Joey hummed and, judging by the way Yugi tried to lift his hips, he’d just pushed his tongue into him. 

The wet noises were lewd as Joey ate Yugi out, steadily holding his trembling legs up while he went at the task like Seto was paying him. Yugi’s whole face and chest were red. Seto could feel every thrust of Joey’s tongue in the form of Yugi shuddering. The suite room was filled with Yugi’s escalating cries and finally Seto let go of one wrist to pull Yugi’s shirt up and stuff it in his mouth as a gag. Seto wasn’t interested in being interrupted by someone coming to investigate all the noise. 

Yugi had immediately tangled his newly freed fingers in Joey’s hair. Seto took the opportunity to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke it lightly. Yugi’s response to that made Seto very glad he’d gagged him. Despite his recent orgasm, their combined efforts were slowly getting him hard again. 

Joey moved away, kissing over Yugi’s thigh. Seto removed his hand and pulled Yugi’s from Joey’s hair, ignoring his disapproving grunt. He pressed Yugi’s fists knuckle-down into the mattress and held them there. He watched as Joey swirled his tongue around the head, then pulled it into his mouth again. Joey slid down as far as he could go, then slowly drew back up, moving at a snail’s pace deliberately. Whatever Yugi said behind his gag was ignored by both of them. 

Joey went down again, then back up. He let go of one of Yugi’s thighs, which came to rest on his shoulder, and moved his hand down, pressing two fingers into Yugi at the same time. The loud, drawn-out noise Yugi made had Seto chuckling. 

Joey increased his pace, clearly rubbing Yugi’s sweet spot while he sucked him. Yugi had his eyes squeezed shut again, his face tipped up to the ceiling. The tendons in his neck looked like steel cords. He struggled pointlessly to pull out of Seto’s grasp, his heel knocking into Joey’s back unintentionally. Joey paid it no mind, letting Yugi’s other leg fall to rest atop Seto’s and gripped Yugi’s thigh hard enough to leave indents in his skin in an effort to quell his helpless squirming. 

“Make him come,” Seto said.

Joey hummed in acknowledgement, knocking another noise out of Yugi that the shirt gag suppressed. His jaw had to be aching, but he didn’t slow down, instead stepping up his efforts. He was working against Yugi’s body’s resistance and clearly enjoying every second of that fact. 

Yugi himself was a mess. Sweat rolled down his temple and he was biting his shirt. Seto could see the muscles of his thighs and abdomen straining. His spine was arched in a sharp curve and he was pushing hard back against Seto, who braced him easily. His expression was distressed and at last Seto turned to him and kissed his cheek. It was fever hot beneath his lips.

“Is he hurting you?” he asked.

Yugi shook his head rapidly back and forth without opening his eyes, groaning behind his gag. Joey had glanced up without stopping at Seto’s question, then, reassured, his eyes glittered wickedly and he opened his mouth, letting Seto see him swipe the tip of his tongue into Yugi’s slit. The noise Yugi made sounded like he was dying. Seto’s own neglected erection throbbed. 

“I said make him come.”

Joey grinned at him with the head resting against his bottom lip, then twitched his arm. Yugi nearly twisted out of Seto’s lap. Seto rested his lips against his neck and felt his pulse hammering. 

“Oh, he’s gonna come,” Joey drawled, his voice throaty. He was rapidly moving his arm now and Yugi was almost up off the bed. “As many times as I feel like.”

Yugi made a desperate noise. Joey settled back on his heels and let go of his thigh to grasp his dick, which was dark red now, and stroke it in time to the rhythm of his other fingers. Seto gnawed on one of the jutting tendons of his neck, then kissed his shoulder and rested his chin on it. Yugi was that lifted up now, by straining muscles alone. He was going to feel like he’d spent an hour in the gym by morning.

“You’re gonna come for me, aren’t ya, Yug’?” Joey asked. 

“Mmmm!”

“Good.” 

He bent forward again and took the head in his mouth, stroking firmly. Seto watched Yugi’s toes curl and felt him vibrating against him. His breathing seemed to stop for a moment before he jackknifed over Joey, held back by Seto, a scream ripping through the gag. He slammed back into Seto hard enough to hurt, but Seto ignored it, letting Yugi’s hands go to brace his hips. Yugi grabbed Joey’s hair, his heel sliding uselessly against the side of the mattress as he tried to thrust. Joey worked him through it, then pulled off, putting both hands on Yugi’s thighs and kissing the knee thrown over his shoulder. 

Yugi slumped back against Seto and tilted over at an angle as all the tension drained out of him. Seto held him up, reaching up to pull the gag out of his mouth. He was panting so hard he was wheezing. Joey licked his lips, then moved Yugi’s leg from his shoulder and stood. He caught both of Yugi’s hands as they fell from his head, kissed his knuckles, then stood one knee on the bed outside Seto’s legs and leaned forward to kiss Yugi’s cheek, his forehead. 

Seto could feel the aftershocks pulsing through Yugi. He gathered the spiky-haired man into his arms and turned around, depositing him on the bed with his head on a pillow. Then he turned back to Joey. He grabbed the blonde’s face in his hands and kissed him, licking the taste of Yugi out of his mouth. Joey groaned, hands clutching Seto’s biceps. 

At last, Seto drew back, then finally got his pants all the way off and took off his boxers. He hooked his fingers in the waist of Joey’s and pulled him forward by it, sitting back down on the bed. He stopped Joey to standing in front of him, then pushed his boxers down his legs. 

“Seto.”

Seto gripped him in his hand and stroked, holding Joey’s hip with his other hand. Joey groaned, holding onto Seto’s shoulders and dropping his head back. Seto looked up at the jut of his jaw, then back down. Still stroking him, he leaned around him and had just enough reach to snatch his pants off the floor. Surely, they’d come here prepared. 

Sure enough, there was lube in Joey’s jean pocket. It was not an easy task to fish that out one-handed and Joey whined in protest when he let him go. Seto ignored him, taking the lube out and setting it on the bed. Then he dropped the jeans and stood up and kissed Joey again while steering him around until he could crawl backwards onto the bed with Seto over him. He laid on him, making out for a few minutes, idly grinding his hips against him to ease some of the pressure in both of them. Finally, Joey broke the kiss.

“Come on, Seto. I just sucked Yug’ off twice, I’m about to bust here.”

Seto smirked, but was feeling the same urgency. He moved onto his hip at Joey’s side, then reached for the lube. Joey folded his leg up and rested his foot on the bed, his other still under Seto’s. Seto slicked his fingers, then reached down and traced his index around Joey’s entrance. Kissing him again, he pressed inside, swallowing his moan. Joey slid fingers through his hair, then reached down with the other hand and encircled Seto’s cock, beginning to stroke it languidly. Seto groaned, pressing a second finger into Joey and scissoring them. Joey’s hips flexed up off the bed when he rubbed his prostate, his fingers now digging into Seto’s shoulder. His other hand paused, then resumed stroking. 

Seto broke the kiss enough to speak. “Get the lube.”

“Where the hell did you put it?” He was groping at his side without looking, but found it almost as soon as the question was out of his mouth. Pouring some onto his palm, he wrapped his hand back around Seto’s erection and slicked it up, hips jumping again when Seto added a third finger. “Fuck, Rich Boy, hurry up.”

“Shut up, Mutt.” Seto kissed him to be sure of that, hard enough to shove his head back into the mattress. 

Pretty soon, it was obvious Joey was ready. He withdrew his fingers and then shifted them around, lying on his back and pulling Joey up over him. Joey braced his hands on his chest, his messy blonde hair falling over his shoulders. 

“Ride me,” Seto said.

“Quit ordering me around,” Joey retorted, even as he settled back. His eyes closed and a groan dragged out of his throat as he sank down on Seto. He went all the way down until Seto was as deep as he could get and then stopped. Seto moved hands to his hips and waited. 

After a moment, Joey opened his eyes and then started rocking slowly, gradually working over Seto as he adjusted. He was tight and warm and Seto let him control the pace, merely holding onto his hips and watching the way he moved. His eyes were all but black. His erection swayed over Seto’s belly. 

“Lean back some,” Seto said. “Put your hands on my thighs instead of my chest.”

Joey looked a little confused, but he sat up more and did as Seto said, swinging his arms back and planting his hands on Seto’s thighs. Then Seto thrust his hips up and Joey keened. 

“Fuck!”

The angle was better this way and Seto was now rubbing against his prostate. It was harder for Joey to move, so Seto helped, thrusting against Joey as he came down. His head fell back and his spine arched, so Seto couldn’t see his expression anymore, but the way the flush on his face was working down his neck and his cock leaked told Seto all he needed to know. His blunt nails were starting to dig into Seto’s thighs.

Seto turned his head to look at Yugi. The other was still lying perpendicular to them at the head of the bed, feet a few inches from Seto’s arm, and had tilted his head to the side and down so he was watching them. His violet eyes were heavy-lidded and sleepy, but he still looked very interested in watching the show.

“Nngh,” Joey groaned, rocking harder. “Ah, fuck.”

Seto turned his attention back to him and jerked his hips up. Joey bounced with the force and choked on his own moan. One hand left Seto’s leg and wrapped around himself, beginning to stroke. His head tilted back down, but his eyes were still closed. He bit his bottom lip. Seto held his hips tighter and growled. The pressure in his balls was tightening, but he staved it off, wanting to enjoy this a bit longer. Joey was right; they hadn’t seen each other in weeks.

Joey’s rhythm was breaking up and he whined in frustration. Seto didn’t have the leverage with his legs straight out to really pound him, so he pushed Joey up enough to roll them, right to the foot of the bed. He hooked Joey’s legs around his waist and then snapped his hips hard. Joey cried out.

Bracing on his arms over Joey, he started a deep, fast rhythm. Joey gasped with every thrust. Seto growled, hearing the bed creak with their movements, feeling his bangs stick to his forehead with sweat. Joey’s ankles were locked behind his back and his free hand was wrapped around the back of Seto’s neck. He opened his eyes and let go of his cock to sit up on his elbow and kiss Seto. Seto kissed him back, slowing down some as Joey sank back to the mattress and he followed. Then he broke the kiss and pushed himself back up.

Seto shifted from arm to arm, unlocking Joey’s legs from his waist and pushing them up onto his shoulders. That made it even deeper and Joey tossed his head back on a weak shout. The hand behind Seto’s neck let go to grab a handful of the sheets, while his right returned to stroking himself. He was gasping for breath. Seto closed his eyes, feeling orgasm prickling in his balls. Gritting his teeth, he tried to push it back for a few more minutes. The warm passage massaging his length was driving him crazy and he wanted to fuck Joey cross-eyed. Which he was clearly doing, judging by the strangled noises coming out of his mouth. 

Opening his eyes, he watched Joey’s face screw up as Yugi’s had been. His head rolled back against the mattress and he arched. His whole body was straining, wound up tight and on the precipice. Seto felt his legs tightening over his shoulders and he twisted his hips. 

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Ahh!”

Joey started to come and spill over his stomach. Seto hissed and then groaned as he followed right after, managing a few more thrusts that made Joey whimper. At last, he pressed as deep as he could and shivered, then pulled out and sat back on his heels. Joey’s legs slid from his shoulders and the blonde’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were partway open, dark and dazed as they surveyed Seto. Exhausted, Seto nevertheless smirked at him and bent down, swiping his tongue through the stickiness. Joey yelled at the over stimulation and shoved him. Seto chuckled and caught one of his hands, kissing his wrist and then letting go and standing on shaky legs. 

“Asshole,” Joey said tiredly.

Seto went for his forgotten Scotch, watching as Joey slowly rolled over and then wormed his way up the bed to Yugi. Yugi smiled at him and opened his arms, letting Joey snuggle into him while he pushed his sweaty bangs back and kissed his forehead. Seto took a drink while he watched Yugi look at him over the top of Joey’s head. Yugi raised his arm and held his hand out. Seto narrowed his eyes at him and took another swallow of Scotch. Undaunted, Yugi kept his hand out. Seto took another drink, then set the nearly empty glass on the side table and walked to the bed. He crawled up the length of it, ignoring Yugi’s hand, and settled down behind him. Yugi turned his head and smiled at him. Seto kissed his mouth, then looked down at Joey. The blonde was already asleep with his head tucked under Yugi’s chin. Seto settled down on his back behind Yugi and drifted off.

End


End file.
